I've changed my mind, Castle
by MsDaHedgehog
Summary: Season two finale: Just as Kate tells Castle that she has changed her mind about his offer, Gina turns up and shatters Becketts hopes. Initially telling Castle not to come back, will he be able to break down her shield and convince her to let him back in her life? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

How long does it take to make coffee? Beckett had been waiting fifteen minutes and he still wasn't back from the break room. Debating with herself, she finally decides to go and find him. Almost at the door to the break room, she hears him talking to the boys.

"Private access to the beach, swimming pool, a kitchen that has everything you could possibly want to eat. Jealous guys?" She could picture the looks on Ryan and Espositos faces, particularly Ryan's; pure looks of awe and disappointment that they weren't going with him.

"Castle," came the hidden voice of Esposito. "You've been bragging about your house in the Hamptons for like… fifteen minutes now. You're spending all this time talking, are you actually every going to leave?"

Castle smiled at the two detectives in front of him. "I think you are jealous. I'm leaving really soon, and I'll be out of your hair _all_ summer. Don't get me wrong, I'll miss you guys, but I'm so far behind writing the latest instalment of Nikki Heat that Black Pawn is actually threatening to drop me." He stops talking and she could hear him fiddling with the coffee machine he'd bought. Guessing he wouldn't be much longer, she headed back to her desk, pulling some paperwork towards her with the idea of making it look like she'd been there all along.

Back in the break room, Castle was putting the finishing touches to Becketts' coffee. Esposito, being the gossip that he was, drilled Castle about his offer to Beckett. "So, bro, what's happening with you and Beckett?"

"Nothing?" Castle answered. As much as he would love there to be something, nobody got everything they wished for.

"Come off it." Ryan said, looking around to see if the woman in question was anywhere around. Lowering his voice, he continued. "We know you asked her to go away with you and we know she has the weekend off."

Castle sighed. "Yes, I asked her to come with me for the weekend, but she turned me down. I think her and Demming are sort of serious…"

"Yeah, but Lanie told me that Beckett called things off with Demming after you two spoke, and that she was actually considering your offer. Lanie said that Kate was gonna talk to you about it before you left, with the hope that you still wanted her to go."

"What? Are you sure?" Espo nodded to Castle as the writers face paled dangerously. Shit. Fuck. No, no, no this can't be happening. She was adamant that she wasn't coming! Castle couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to get out of here, get back to Kate and talk to her. Talk to her before…

"I… um… need to get this to Beckett…" He darted out the break room, almost crashing into the door frame. Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and headed towards the door, both with serious looks upon their faces. They watched Castle approach Beckett before heading towards their own desks. Seeing how flustered the writer was, Ryan was the first to voice his opinion. "Either he really, _really_ wants Beckett to go or-" Espo finished the thought for him. "Or he's already made other plans."

"Thanks, Castle." Kate said graciously with a bright smile as she took the steaming mug form him. Castle, who had decided to remain standing at the end of her desk, gave a tight smile. "You're welcome, Detective."

Putting down her mug, she gets up to stand next to him. Together, they stand staring at the now empty murder board. She decides it's now or never. He'll have to leave soon and she wants to make sure she leaves with him.

"So, Castle, still off to the Hamptons tonight?" She's looking at him but he won't look at her. Finally, eye still focused ahead, he answers. "Yeah, yeah I am, Beckett. Listen, about that, I-"

"Good." She interrupts. She can hear the faint 'ping' of the elevator but it doesn't occur to her to glance around. If she had, it would have saved her the embarrassment. "I wanted to let you know. I've changed my mind, Castle; I would love to go with-"

"Rick, are you ready to leave?"

The detective and the writer both spin round. Beckett, speechless, turns to a guilty looking Castle and even Esposito and Ryan look up from their desks, shocked. Gina? What the hell was Gina doing here? Was Gina going with him now? In the thirty seconds it had been since Castles ex-wife had stepped out of the elevator and crushed Becketts hopes, a million questions had run through her mind. She had basically opened up to him, told him she'd changed her mind, that she wanted to go the Hamptons with him after all. She had regretted saying no to him the moment she said it. He had looked so disappointed, she just wanted to put her hand to his cheek, but not only would that be inappropriate for the workplace, she had been in a relationship with Demming. That had changed however, as soon as Castle had left to meet Alexis for lunch; she'd gone to see Demming and broke it off with him. He knew of course, he must have done, he'd hugged her and told her that he hoped it all worked out for her. She realised now that she should have told Castle that she would think about it, that she would get back to him later, not give him a straight out no. Maybe that was the last straw for him… Maybe he'd finally given up waiting…

Still staring at Castle, Beckett face was full of emotion. "Castle, Rick?" Kate whispers to her partner. Castle could see her confusion at why Gina was there. He could barely look at her; hurt had started to lace her eyes as she started to realise exactly why Gina was there.

"Not going to introduce me, Rick?"

Castle looked away from Kate and turned to Gina. "Sorry, of course, Gina, this is Detective Kate Beckett. Beckett, this is Gina, my publisher and ex-wife." He watched the two women exchange pleasantries. Gina smiled a genuine smile, but he knew Becketts was forced. "Gina, I'll be ready in a minute, why don't you go and wait by the elevator whilst I say my goodbyes?"

"Okay. It was finally nice to meet you, Detective." With one final smile, Gina strolled towards the elevator, playing with her phone as she went.

Beckett was frozen at the end of her desk. Castle moved to face her and put a hand on her arm. She shrugged him off and moved away, sitting herself back at her desk. When she wouldn't look at him, he chose to try and explain. "Kate, I-"

"You need to leave, Castle." The tears that had built in her eyes were threatening to fall. She was looking at him and he could see how much he had now hurt her. "I think you've done enough research, your character has a back story and I'm sure you've tagged along enough to know how things work. Given recent events, it would be best if you didn't return after the summer. I can't have you here anymore, not now."

She closed herself off, shut her emotions down again. He'd messed up and he knew it. He knew it would be best just to leave, to give it a while and try to talk to her again. "Bye, Kate…" he whispered, not knowing if she'd actually heard him. Giving a sharp nod towards the boys, he left to join Gina, and to leave the precinct for, quite possibly, the last time.

The boys were barely able to return his nod before he walked away. Seeing Castle disappear with Gina, Ryan and Espo look over to Beckett. She had turned her chair, determined not to look at the elevator. They both exchange looks of confusion. "What the hell was he thinking?" Espo spat whilst Ryan shrugged. "Maybe he wasn't." They sit there in silence for a minute before Ryan nods towards Beckett. "You should try talking to her, I'm gonna get us a coffee." He got up and left Esposito pondering how best to approach the impending conversation with Beckett. Eventually he decides to outright confront her. He slides over in his chair, stopping directly in front of her desk.

"Beckett, are you-"

"Don't. Just don't, Javi. I'm fine." Lifting her head, she stared straight at her friend and she tried to will the tears away. Espo left his chair and stepped closer to her, wanting to keep his words private.

"Like hell you are, Beckett. Kate, I know you, you aren't 'fine'! Me and Ryan got things covered here, we'll vouch for you if Montgomery asks. Go take a break, fix your make-up, you don't want people to talk now, do you chica?"

Kate gives a small smile to her friend and nods. "Thanks, Javi. I'll be back in ten." Grabbing her bag, she leaves and heads towards the ladies, placing a hand on Espositos shoulder as she passed.

As Espo watched her disappear, Ryan re-entered the bullpen with their coffees. "Where's Beckett?" his voice was full of concern for the detective."

"Sent her on a break, I said we'd cover for her with Montgomery. Man, what the hell was Castle thinking? Beckett said no to him this morning and he's already jumping back into bed with his ex-wife?"

"Hey," Ryan stops him. "We don't know that he's gonna sleep with her. She is his publisher, maybe she's just going with him to make sure he writes."

"Dude, you see the way Gina looked at him? He had that glint in her eye. I saw them holding hands just as the elevator doors closed, so please, don't try and tell me he isn't going to sleep with her. Bro, if he cared about Beckett at all, he wouldn't have invited Gina to meet him up here. Kev, he's hurt her, and in case you didn't realise, she broke up with Demming for him. I hope he doesn't come back.

Espo headed back to his desk and Ryan soon followed. They sat in uncomfortable silence, and whilst Ryan started with paperwork from their last case, Esposito shot a text to Lanie.

'_**Chica, we got a problem. Castles ex-wife turned up as Kate told him she wanted to go with. I don't know exactly what was said but long story short is that Castle and Gina are on their way to the Hamptons. Kate's upset, Lanie, real upset. Try and help her tonight? X**_**'**

Text sent, Espo settled to do his own paperwork, keeping an eye trained on the door to Montgomery's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Could this really be happening? Did that just happen? Did he just turn his back on the woman he's loved for nearly two years to spend the summer with his ex-wife? The doors to the elevator opened and Rick and Gina stepped out into the precincts lobby. Gina had gripped his hand as the doors closed on the homicide floor, and he hadn't had the heart to pull away. To make matters worse, he was sure that Esposito had seem them through that last, closing gap.

If Gina noticed his now subdued mood, she didn't mention it. Instead she just smiled brightly as Rick grabbed her bags from the security station and led her towards the Ferrari that was parked right outside the building. Being the gentleman he was, he held the passenger side door open and waited stiffly whilst she seated herself comfortably. From her angle she couldn't see him staring sadly at the buildings doors after he'd put her things in the boot. He finally wrenched his gaze away and clambered into the car. He looked over to Gina as he started the engine; she was still messing around with her phone, tapping at it, but, feeling his gaze, she looked up at him.

Smiling, she takes his hand. "Are you okay, Rick?" he nodded and gave her a tight smile. "Good. Do you mind if I spend the drive making phone calls and sending e-mails? I want to clear my schedule completely so I can spend the whole summer with you. Do you know if Martha and Alexis plan to join us at any point?"

"That's play, don't worry about it, it'll save you doing it at the house. Mother did mention something about coming down in a few weeks, apparently there's a vintage shop or something she wants to visit. As for Alexis, she hasn't told me of any plans to stay, though there's a high possibility of her coming down with Mother; she hates staying in the loft alone." He glanced over to see Gina's reaction; she was noticing to his words. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Rick. I love spending time with them. I was exactly the same as Alexis at her age, hated staying anywhere alone, right up until I left halls and had my own apartment. Right, let's get started on these calls." They were stuck at some lights so she took the opportunity to lean over and kiss his cheek before settling back in her seat with her diary, phone in hand, ready to make a start on rearranging her many appointments.

Rick welcomed the silence of the car and the time to think. So much had happened in the space of the day and he had to process it all. He had realised he was in love with Kate months ago, and had tried time and time again to get closer to her by asking her out, only to be shot down every time. He thinks back to that morning when he asked her to go away with him for the weekend, but once again he had shot him down. Then again, at the time he had asked her she had had a boyfriend. He knew at the time he shouldn't have asked her, but the thought of not seeing her all summer was too much for him, so he took the bull by the horns and got hit square in the chest. Alexis had told him not to bother, and she had all but said 'I told you so' when he met her for lunch. "_Alexis is right,_" he had told himself as he watched his daughter walk away, he had to get over his obsession with Beckett, and when Gina had expectantly walked into the restaurant not two minutes later and he asked her to join him and had thought, "_Why not start now?_"

They had flirted and laughed for twenty minutes until whomever Gina was meeting turned up. He thought back to that last minute before they parted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, Rick, the subject of my meeting had just arrived, I better be going. It was good to see you, you know, out of work." She bent down and kissed his cheek.<em>

_He didn't want her to go, if she left, he'd go back to thinking about Beckett. A sudden thought hit him. "Gina, wait." She turned back round to find him standing before her. "Do you have any plans for the summer?"_

_She considered him for a few seconds before answering. "I have a fair few meetings, appointments, new writers to manage, why do you ask?"_

"_I was wondering if you fancied joining me in the Hamptons? Spending the last twenty minutes have brought back a lot of memories and, I suppose, I was also wondering if you would consider starting 'us' back up again? I really think we could make it work this time. Plus, you could keep an eye on me whilst I write all those missing chapters I owe you. What do you say?"_

_She was taken aback. They had been divorced for years but she still, to this day, held a spark for him. Secretly, she had always hoped they could work it out, and she had all but completely given up when he started shadowing Detective Beckett. The way he went on about her! Anyone could tell he was in love with the woman, the way he went on about her. She didn't want to be a rebound but this is what she had been waiting for!_

"_I'd love to, Rick. I'm sure I could rearrange my diary for a few weeks, get the other publishers to take over for a while. Are you sure about this though? Things got quite messy the last time we tried this."_

"_We can start slow. Get to know each other again. Think of it as a summer long first date? You're appointments waiting and I have to get back to the precinct. What time do you reckon you can get away for the day?"_

_Checking her watch, and pulling out her phone, she checked her calendar. "About three I think, but I'll have to head home and pack a bag or three if I'm staying all summer. Will you make dinner reservations for about nine?"_

"_Of course. I have the car at the precinct so how about you grab a cab and meet me there? Just leave your things with one of the officers in the lobby, they won't mind if you say you're there to see me or Beckett. Come up to the homicide floor because you'll probably have to drag me away from a case."_

* * *

><p>He was stringing Gina along and he knew it. It was so very wrong of him but it had worked, for a good few hours too. Right up until Espo and said that Kate had changed her mind. It was too late for him to change his plans but he could at least of made things less awkward by meeting Gina in the lobby rather than her coming up to get him. He had every right to invite whomever he wanted to go away with him, but not the right to rub the fact that Beckett had missed her chance in her face. He was vaguely aware that Gina was talking but he knew that it wasn't to him. He would have to phone his mother when he got to the house, she would know how to help him out of this sticky situation. He wouldn't take all the responsibility for his predicament, but he didn't exactly make it easy on himself.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I've changed my mind, Castle

Chapter 3

Kate sat in one of the empty cubicles in the ladies for what seemed like hours, though according to her watch, was merely a few minutes. She thought back to twenty minutes ago, to where things had gone so horribly wrong. She'd messed up and she knew it. Why, _why_, had she waited so long? Did she honestly believe that Castle would wait forever for her to be ready to be more than friends? She must have done; and the reality of finding out he wouldn't had caused her to be sitting on top of a closed precinct toilet, head down, crying in to her hands.

It was all her fault, she knew that. She had brought all this on herself; with her inability to be open and honest with Castle, hell, with anyone. It was wrong of her to assume that Castle would wait, but he'd waited for two years, so was so wrong for her to think he'd wait a little longer? Of course it was wrong! Did she honestly expect him to wait even though she was dating another guy! It was stupid. She was stupid. The whole thing was just stupid. Using Demming was not one of her finest moments but it had worked – for a while. He'd been fun, a breath of fresh air. She'd had a laugh with him, trained with him – amongst other things. The best thing, in her mind, about Tom Demming? He didn't pry into her life and make her talk about the thing that eats at her each and every day. He didn't put himself into situations that could end badly. He didn't try and be the hero and save her even though she could take care of herself. She knew that if something happened to Tom, it wouldn't be on her conscience. He could protect himself, keep himself safe. Castle couldn't do that, he wasn't a cop, and he didn't have the training. He didn't see danger like she did. It may not have been her idea, or one that she particularly liked at first, but she felt guilty every time they were in a tough, possibly life threatening situation because he was her responsibility.

Kate raised her head and leaned back whilst she thought back to when her partnership with Castle started. She had been annoyed, to say the least. At the beginning, his theories were stupid, but they paid off and she'd grown to love them. His presence was at first suffocating but now she missed it when he wasn't there. Memorising her coffee order had seemed quite stalker-like at times but now she was accustomed to him arriving with a steaming take-out cup for her as well as himself. Sometimes it seemed like they were so in sync, finishing each other's sentences, saying the same things at the same time – it was like they were meant to be. An involuntary smile started to creep to her lips as Kate remembered the countless innuendos she and Castle have shared over the last two years. It was hard for her to remember these because what came with it was the undoubtable flirting. Looking back now she realised that she'd fallen for Castle way back at the beginning but she was too stubborn to let into those feelings. She had pushed them away, believing they would complicate things for them. Kate didn't want to start something with the man who was becoming her best friend only for them to not work out. She would lose him in both ways, so keeping him as a friend had seemed like the best thing to do, only as time went on, he feelings became harder to ignore – not matter how hard she tried.

Now she had no chance, no chance whatsoever. She couldn't help but feel hurt by Castle walking away with Gina. She had no right to of course, Castle was a free man, free to do what he wanted or _who_ he wanted and she had no business getting involved. She didn't like it but she had turned him down on his offer to the Hamptons more than once that morning and no one could blame him for retracting that invite to take someone else.

Kate checked her watch to find that she'd been in the bathroom for near on half an hour. People would start to talk if she didn't head back to her desk soon. Espo had said that he and Ryan would cover for her a while but this was taking it too far. She mentally slapped herself and headed out the cubicle to the sink and splashed some water on her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, it was far too obvious that she had been crying. Remembering that Esposito had told her to fix her make-up, she did just that, thankful she remembered to pack her concealer in her bag that morning. She was still staring at her reflection when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_**Girl, Javi filled me in. I'm coming over tonight, no buts x**_

"Dammit, Javi, did you really have to get Lanie involved?" Kate sighed and closed her eyes, hitting her phone against her forehead in frustration. Kate could blame Espo all she wanted but it was inevitable that her friend would find out but a Lanie lecture was the last thing she needed. Lanie had been going on at Kate every chance she got for weeks to admit her feelings to herself and then tell Castle but Kate just ignored her. Kate was in no way looking forward to Lanie's smug 'I told you so' moment due to come that evening.

_**Just don't forget to bring the wine x **_she texted back after a minute. She knew her friend was only looking out for her but she was not looking forward to having to repeat what happened earlier. Kate gave one last sigh before she left the bathroom and headed back to her partners.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Esposito were still sitting at their respective desks, both completing their paperwork. Montgomery hadn't inquired about Kate yet but Espo really wished she would hurry up; she'd been half an hour and some of the other detectives were starting to stare at him, silently asking where she was. He knew she needed the time to compose herself, never, in all the time of working with Detective Katherine Beckett, had Esposito seen her cry. No matter what the case, what the situation was, Beckett had always managed to keep herself professional and seeing her cry had brought him mixed emotions. The distant sound of heels clicking against the hard wood floors of the precinct brought Espo back to his senses.<p>

She appeared round the corner and headed straight for her desk but as soon as she deposited her bag on her chair, she walked straight over to sit on the edge of Espo's desk. Ryan looked up from his desk to observe Kate for a minute, and upon receiving a small nod and smile from the Detective, he returned to his paperwork.

"How you doing chica?" Espo was still concerned for his friend. He could still see that she had been crying but he knew it wouldn't be obvious unless you knew she had.

"I'm good. No, Javi, I am. Don't worry about me. Is Montgomery still in his office?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been out though, so you're in the clear."

"Good, thanks. I need have a word with him. Hey, you two," She was now addressing both of her partners. "Save me my fair share of the paperwork, it's not fair that you two do all of it."

The two Detectives didn't need telling twice, both dropping their pens, they gathered the remaining files and deposited them on Kate's desk.

"Coffee?" Ryan asked and after getting a nod from both Espo and Kate, he scurried off to the break room.

"Right, I'll be back in a minute." Kate left Espo at his desk and strolled off to Montgomery's office and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was bracing herself as she prepared to knock for the second time. Montgomery was definitely in his office because she could hear him talking to someone on the phone, not to mention see him him through the partially closed blinds of his office window. She knew it would be professional to turn around and try again later but she needed to talk to him about her vacation time, and seeing as it was nearing the end of her shift, she needed to do it sooner rather than later. She was too busy mentally preparing what she was going to say to her Captain that she hadn't realised that he had opened the door to his office and was now standing waiting expectantly at her.

"Detective Beckett, is there something that you wanted?" His sharp voice snapped her back to reality. Kate could tell that he was surprisingly angry; something that was rather unusual for Roy Montgomery. Whoever his conversation was with had put the Captian in a very, very bad mood and Kate almost didn't want to have to talk to him right now.

"Umm... yes, Sir. I need to talk to you about the vacation time I have booked off." She looked at him and waited to be invited into his office. He gave her face the once over, trying to figure out whether this was to be a good discussion or a bad, and upon noticing the slight, red puffiness to the underneath of her eyes he concluded in was to be the latter. Kate noticed her Captain giving her a slight nod of admission before moving aside for her to enter.

Montgomery took back to his seat at his desk before speaking to her. "So, Detective, what is it about your vacation is it you need to discuss?"

Kate had stayed standing near the closed door but moved closer to the desk to talk directly to her captain. She was nervous; she had asked for this vacation not a week ago and he had had to arrange her cover with not much notice and now she was going to ask for it to be retracted... Kate was apprehensive as to how this was going to go.

"Well, Sir, the thing is - I don't need it anymore. My plans have changed and I am no longer in need of the four days I have booked off. What I'm asking to be shifted back into this weekends duty and to have my now not needed vacations days stacked back up..."

Montgomery had been staring at her whilst she was talking but as soon as she had mentioned her plans changing, he had looked away. It was typical Beckett; she never could stay away from the job. Kate could see that Montgomery's expression had changed into a frown and she knew that he was a little disappointed with her for changing her mind at the last minute but she was hoping that he would agree - she didn't want four days sitting at home doing nothing when she could be at work doing something useful. She was still looking at him hopefully when he lifted his head to finally talk to her.

"I'm sorry, Beckett, no can do. Your vacation days are already booked and another Detective has been drafted in to cover your post for the weekend. It's too late for you to suddenly change your mind. You'll just have to use these vacation days and get on with it."

"But, Sir, I don't _need_ to take this weekend off. Like I said, my plans have changed. I don't even want the vacations days back if that's going to be an issue, I just need you to agree to let me work this weekend."

"Kate, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it now, it's too late." He stood up and walked around his desk and sat himself on the edge to talk to her. "Look, I know that you broke things off with Detective Demming and I know that something also happened between you and Castle but you need this vacation, Kate. Can you honestly tell me when the last time you took some time off for yourself?"

She thought about his question but couldn't find an answer; the truth was that as far as she could remember, she had never taken personal time off since she first joined the academy. Her answer was obviously showing clear on her face because Montgomery had started talking again before she could give a vocal answer.

"I know you, Kate, you always put the job before anything ans everything. I'm not going to involve myself into your personal life but I'm going to hazard a guess and say that what happened between you and Demming today has something to do with Castle. I heard from one of your colleagues on this floor that you've asked Castle not to return after the summer. I don't know why but if that's what you really want, I'll inform the Mayor that it's in the best interest of you for him not to return. Now, I know you wasn't exactly enthusiastic when he started shadowing you but you two have developed a bond like one I've never seen, and I don't want you to throw that away if it's over something that's not worth it. Take these four days, Kate and really think about what you want, and if you still feel the same way on Tuesday, I'll make the call, but I'm not retracting your leave, hell, I'd give you a full week if I could."

Kate couldn't look at Montgomery; everything he had said was true - she didn't really want Castle to stay away; she had acted out of hurt and anger but she didn't really feel that she could have him back shadowing her knowing that she had these feelings for him that he obviously seemed to not reciprocate. With the way the captain was looking at her the way he was, all she could do was nod silently and admit defeat.

"Go back to work, finish your paperwork and if a body drops, let the boys handle it okay? I don't want you to start a new case and have to abandon it, I know you wont be able to do that. I'll see you Tuesday, Detective."

Kate nodded to Montgomery before she headed out of his office and back to her desk. She looked down at her fathers watch and noticed she had just under half an hour left before she would have to go home and prepare for Lanies arrival. Sitting herself back at her desk, Kate steadily made her way through her remaining paperwork, engaging in small talk with Espo. She learned that while she was in with Montgomery, Ryan had left for the evening, needing to get ready for a date he had with some woman called Jenny. Kate looked down at her watch and noticed it was five o'clock and upon glancing at the captains office, she saw him standing in his doorway staring at her, as if daring her to stay behind. She sighed and nodded towards him before standing.

"That's me done Espo. I'll see you on Tuesday yeah?" She shrugged on her jacket before grabbing her phone, purse and keys.

"Sure thing, Beckett. Take it easy yeah? And say hi to that beautiful chica you have coming over for dinner tonight." He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't you just ask her out, Javi?"

"I have, she said no. I'm biding my time before going there again. There's only so much a guy can take you know?" The gravity of that statement hit home for Kate and it took all her energy to keep the smile on her face. Esposito had just unknowingly voiced what Kate had been dreading and once again her mind was back on Castle.

"Yeah, Javi, I get it... I gotta get going or Montgomery will frog march me out of here and back home himself. See you." She waited long enough to receive a nod of farewell before spinning round and speed walking it to the elevator and pressing the call button. She was at her car in a matter of minutes and although she really didn't want to go home, she pushed the key in the ignition and started the fifteen minute drive to her apartment.


End file.
